


the hawk, the wolf and the mech pilot

by neednoname



Series: the hawk and the archer, the gunslinger and the wolf [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Animal Transformation, Curses, M/M, side mekamechanic, sorta?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neednoname/pseuds/neednoname
Summary: A cowboy with a dog that’s definitely not actually a wolf isn’t the worst thing Hana could find while lost in the middle of a forest.They’re still the weirdest.





	the hawk, the wolf and the mech pilot

 

“Damn it! C’mon, work already! One tiny hit can’t do _this_ much damage!” Hana sighed, rubbing her forehead. It wouldn’t surprise her if the rest of the team made it to the checkpoint hours ago.

 

Hana Song knew how her mech worked like the back of her hand. She’s done _thousands_ of checks on it herself before every training sess, every battle, hell just whenever she gets the chance. That just made it all the more frustrating that she had no idea why it went down now. It was a state-of-the-art weapon, a mech that helped her win countless of battles against the Gwishin.

A mech that was completely busted in the middle of nowhere.

She let out another frustrated groan and gave up on examining the engine. Thrusters were all good, a little banged up from the crash but functional. There should be enough power left... By all means Tokki should work. So why the hell isn’t it?

“So much for my lead this round…”

Futilely, she returned to swinging her comm in the air and glared at the screen. ...Yup, still no signal. Didn’t work the last twenty times either. Hana sighed. At least it could still turn on. Just zero communication or navigation functions.

This overseas military exercise was going _brilliantly_.

It was just supposed to be a test flight, for both the new mechs upgrades (even though the main changes were just more offense focused than anything else) and to see whether her squad’s reflexes and skills in different terrain were still up to scratch. Basically a race against the rest of her unit, no sweat. Maybe cutting through the middle of an weirdly unnamed forest wasn’t the greatest idea but piloting Tokki was second nature to her now, it wouldn’t have been more than an added challenge and a shortcut to boot.

...So fine, she was wrong about both of that.

Just after she entered the forest, the systems claimed she took a hit but nothing was detected on her radar and everything seemed fine, so she guessed she just skimmed a branch. At least it seemed fine until the displays started distorting and she almost hit a tree. With the systems kept flickering on and off randomly, she managed to land without getting hurt but geez...

Hana groaned and switched off her comm.

It’s the 70s- what place doesn’t have a signal if there wasn’t something to hide? ...No, she can’t get distracted by this. She at least had to find out where she was. There was no way she could get the mech out without help in this state unless she fixed it right now. Hana shuddered at another gust of evening wind, just the jumpsuit was good enough in the cockpit but argh it’s starting to get really cold.

Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick look around. Even if it just turned out to be trees, trees and more trees.

She pointed the flashlight around her and took note of her surroundings, snapping a few photos just in case. Two huge boulders and a smaller one on the opposite side of her mech. She could see a cliff in the distance through the trees and the impact her landing had left was large. The area seemed pretty distinctive, considering it was in the middle of a forest. Shouldn’t be hard to recognise if she managed to find her way back.

With a sigh, she tucked the comm back into a pocket. Just ten minutes max in a random direction and then she’ll head straight back.

To her surprise, ten minutes was all the time she needed before she could hear sounds coming from another small clearing. The crackling of fire and a low murmuring voice.

Hand on her pistol, Hana cautiously peeked at the small clearing. Never know what else was here.

It was a small campsite, a small fire next to some old logs. A distinctive shape of a bulky hoverbike covered by a sheet to the side of a ragged looking tent.

She could see only one man sitting next to a campfire, completely at ease while leaning against a...

“Is that a wolf?!”

The man jumped, his jerking causing it to wake with a snarl. “Nope,” he said far too quickly. “Just- uh… my dog.” He sounded kinda unsure of himself.

The… dog(?) had just been dozing off a few seconds ago but now was completely alert.

It just stared at her unblinkingly and she can’t say it wasn't intimidating. For one it had to be the biggest dog she’s ever seen in her life, with dark black fur and golden eyes.

Hana cleared her throat and moved closer to them. “Uh, sorry for scaring you, I was just-”

In an instant it leaped between her and the stranger and growled, its hackles raised and fangs bared.

It was cut off with a whine as the man pulled at its nape, shooting a fearless glare at the canine. “Whoa there, don’t get ahead of yourself!” he gave Hana an apologetic smile. “Sorry ‘bout that, he doesn't trust folks easily. Weren't exactly expectin’ to see any folks around these parts. You lost?“ The man gestured to the space on the log beside him. “Feel free to take a load off. Uh, just don’t pet him. Or get too close.”

Yeah, she rather not get her hand chewed off. The pilot glanced at the man’s prosthesis and hoped that wasn't the reason for it.

He nudged the dog behind him. Against the fire’s light she could see his rough beard, a tattered red cloth around his shoulders and a battered hat that reminded her of the actors she saw on that western movie's set back in Hollywood. She sure wasn't expecting to see a cowboy in the middle of Europe.

By the time she made her way closer, the dog had calmed down but its tense posture showed it was still alert.

The cowboy cleared his throat with a cough. “Now then, what’s a young miss like you doin’ around these parts in the middle of the night?”

Wasn't the first time she made up a story on the fly. Hana put on an exhausted face. “Traveling. I was with friends when our car broke down. They went looking for help but..” she shrugged helplessly. “I spent the entire day trying to find my way out.”

The man gave a skeptical glance at her jumpsuit. Didn't seem like he believed her but at her silence he simply shrugged. “If it’s none of my business then that’s fair, I won’t question ya.” It was worth a shot.

The dog continued to stare at her.  

The cowboy offered a hand with an easygoing smile. “Name’s McCree. Jesse McCree.”

“It’s Hana.” Weird. Despite the ridiculous amount of publicity MEKA gave her, it didn't look like McCree recognised her.

He grinned. “Huh, that’s a hell of a coincidence. Right, Han?” he nudged the canine who remained completely unamused.

“Aww, we have similar names,” Hana cooed at him. It let out another gruff boof as if the oversized dog was annoyed by the coincidence. Or maybe it just didn’t like strangers talking to it.

McCree ruffled its head, making it whine and shuffle away.

Something shining as it moved grabbed her attention, a long thin chain loosely around the dog’s neck, mostly hidden by fur. Way too thin to be a collar and the piece of metal hanging from it didn't look like a tag. A ring?

“Still, this ain’t no place for anyone to get lost at this time of night. Wouldn’t want to run into strangers,” he paused, glancing down at Han. “...Folks stranger than us.” McCree gestured towards the covered vehicle. “Need a lift? I’ve got some business t’ take of so I drop you off at the closest town.”

“Well, actually that’d be great! I have no clue where anything is.“

“We’re not from these parts either but we've been around long enough.” McCree stood up with a stretch, tossed another log into the fire and tugged off the sheet from the bike.

Hana whistled.

She circled around the dark blue vehicle. “Is that an actual motorbike? Wow, it must be ancient!”

The cowboy looked proud. “She’s a beaut, ain’t she?”

She glanced back at him with a hand on her chin. “Although, it doesn’t really work with your whole cowboy thing.” Plus she would’ve expected a warmer colour.

McCree snorted. “Aesthetic sometimes needs to be sacrificed for the greater good. The greater good being a way to get around without needing to feed it. Then again, repairs are still a pain apparently…” Apparently? And keeping a huge dog around isn’t a pain to feed?

McCree placed his hat on his seat and chucked Hana a scratched helmet before starting the engine.

Han trotted right behind them.

 

She wasn’t new to hoverbikes, far from it. As a kid her _halmoni_ frequently gave her rides on her old police hovercycle. Hana herself managed to buy a pretty sweet one with championship money just months before she got enlisted and kicked Dae-hyun’s butt in races countless times. But to say this motorbike ride was bumpy was a huge understatement, especially as the cowboy drove through a rough forest trail. It was way louder too, the engine practically roaring as they rode.

Han kept up easily, running alongside the vehicle. It was pretty impressive.

But the moment they reached a concrete road, McCree begun accelerating and in moments the dog was almost out of view.

“Is Han going to be fine?” Hana yelled over the wind and engine.

“Ha! Don’t worry, he can take care of himself.”

Despite his assurances, it was hard to ignore the almost mournful howling that echoed behind them.

 

Before she knew it, they were already at the outskirts of a small town. A quiet place, completely different from Busan, with hardly anyone outside and most of the shops closed.

McCree dropped her off outside a small motel.

“Should have rooms available. I've got some things to take care of so I’ll best be off. You've got enough credits?”

It was MEKA protocol to keep an emergency credit chip on person. Plus it looked like her comm’s signal was back and she can finally contact HQ and the rest of her squad. Urgh, she wasn’t looking forward to that scolding from the Captain. “Yeah, don’t worry about me but thanks for the lift, cowboy! _Jal ga_!” said Hana with a small wave.

“See ya around, little missy.” McCree tipped his black helmet in lu of his hat before restarting the engine and driving into further into town.

What a weirdo.

 

* * *

 

There was something strange about the forest, besides from the cowboy and his very wolf-like dog. When she tried asking around, the locals warned her to stay away. The woods was the source of the town’s local urban legends, ghost stories and missing cases. But Hana wasn’t easily spooked.

Hana adjusted her cap and stuffed her hands deeper into her hoodie’s pockets. Urgh, it was still cold, she should have brought thicker clothes. At least there was daylight this time around.

HQ couldn’t locate the current location of her mech so she insisted that she could go back herself to find the approximate coordinates before transport picked her up the next day. It was honestly more than fine with her. It wasn't often she got to stay in places like this.

 

(Even if she had to push down that small voice in the back of her head that she had to be back home, that the Gwishin could be attacking without warning when she was hours away--)

 

Hana shook her head. They’ll be fine, there were backup pilots ready for surprise attacks with Yuna to back them up. Besides, she was curious about the cowboy. Hopefully the weird duo haven’t left already…

McCree was surprising friendly for a drifter hanging out in the middle of nowhere but he seemed almost sad and had practically jumped at the chance to leave the campsite for a complete stranger.

Before she left for the forest, she had gotten a physical map just in case. Good thing too because directions on her comm begun going haywire the moment she stepped into the forest. She had rented a hoverbike back in town but it was almost embarrassing how long it took to find the right trail. It was getting late by the time she left the bike on the side of the road. Sure it’d be a way smoother ride than the cowboy’s motorbike but she rather avoid scratching it up with tree branches. It was almost sundown by the time she finally spotted the cowboy’s campsite.

The sound of a voice grew clearer as she approached, sounding like the cowboy.

 

_“-and sorry about staying up all night, ended up doing a supply run while I was there and I weren’t expecting you to still be up waiting on me. ‘s been a while since I had the chance… not that I blame ya or nothin’! It’s just… yeah, it’s been awhile. Heh, although gettin’ lost on my way back was hundred percent my fault-”_

 

But instead of McCree, sitting at the fire was a different man but one who was just as anachronistic as the cowboy, with a traditional Japanese getup that clashed with the red blanket wrapped over his shoulders. ...Wasn't that the same one McCree was wearing?

And instead of Han, a bird (maybe a falcon or hawk?) perched next to him. Something looked odd about it...

The new man was watching a holovid with a fond look on his face, idly stroking the top of the bird’s head. Hana looked around the clearing for signs of McCree and Han but there was nothing. Did this guy do something to them? No signs of struggle as far as she could see and from what she could tell, everything was as it was since last night.

“Why are you here?” the strange man suddenly spoke.

The pilot jumped. He glared at her as she entered the campsite.

“S-sorry, I, uh, left something behind around here last night.” A state-of-the-art military mech to be precise.

“Last night?” he said, a flicker of surprise on his face before his expression went blank. He was definitely sketchy.

The brown hawk hopped up and down, letting out a few chirps. It spread out its slightly red-tinged wings and oh- Hana felt a pang of sympathy. It was missing half of its left wing.

“Quiet, Jesse,” the man shushed it softly, stretching out his arm so the bird could perch on his gloved forearm. Huh.

“You named it Jesse?”

He grunted. “Him. And why do you find that surprising?”

Maybe it was just another weird coincidence. “No reason.”

The man scritched the bird under his beak and the hawk let out a satisfied chirp. The stranger gave him a fond smile, weird on someone who seemed so high strung. Too bad she was probably going to ruin it.

“So… uh, Mister, you didn't happen to see a cowboy with a dog around? Like a really big dog.”

To the stranger’s credit he barely flinched

“I cannot say I have.” His voice was steady, no trace of hesitation. “You are the only person I have come across in these parts.”

“Really? Well that guy had a motorbike too and it’s not everyday you see one. Pretty outdated, don’t cha think?”

“...” The tense silence that followed almost made her regret asking. Almost. The man finally spoke, “Do you believe I did something to this so called cowboy?” He seemed almost angry at the implied accusation.

Hana glared back at the man. As far as she could tell, he didn’t seem like he was lying. But what was his deal? She didn't miss the gun lying close to his side. Fine- this wasn't worth risking, her curiosity could take a break.

If that recording was really directed to this guy, then it made it seem like the two were on friendly terms, hiding in the middle of a forest like a pair of fugitives or something. But that didn’t explain why the cowboy was so willing to drive her to the town nor why there was no trace of McCree now. And speaking of the video...

“How did you get a signal here? Nothing I tried worked.”

“There is none,” the man said curtly. “You ask a lot of questions.”

“This is a pretty mysterious place,” Hana replied easily with a shrug.

The man glanced up to the sky, it was close to sunset. “Don’t you have something to do?” She could practically hear him ordering her to leave already. If she didn't know better, Hana had to say he was almost nervous. Was something happening soon? “Unless there is another reason you are here,” he said with another glare. Whatever, the cowboy and this samurai guy was nowhere near as important than finding her mech.

She shook her head. “No. No, I was just about to go.”

Hana kept an ear out as she left the clearing but no sounds of movement followed her.

 

No trace of anyone else being around her mech either.

Hana marked the approximate location on the map and looked up. The canopy wasn’t very thick but MEKA pickups were way more complex than drops. She either had to repair it or, she sighed, ditch this one. She rather try bringing it back to base to figure out what attacked her in the first place. Maybe find out what weird effects the forest had while Dae-hyun and the other mechanics were at it.

She was about to turn back when something small and black caught her eye. Hana must have missed it last night because it was so dark. And no wonder, it was stuck on the underside of the mech. If this was what caused MEKA to suddenly give out on her then she had to be careful with touching it. She grabbed a stick to pry it off and examined the pellet.

It had latched onto the mech with small metal prongs, with nothing else but a white symbol. ...An eye?

Might be best to bring this back first before trying for a MEKA pickup.

Hana glanced up at the sky. It was growing dark really quick. Dammit, hopefully she can make it back to the main road fine. A part of her doubted that the samurai guy would let her hitch a ride back.

She quickened her pace towards the campsite but by the time she reached it, the man was no longer there. Hana cautiously moved into the campsite and jumped at a high pitched noise just behind her.

Hana relaxed. It was just Jesse.

Poor thing, can’t fly and left alone by his owner. At least he looked friendlier than Han. His head tilted to the side curiously as she approached.

“Hi there,” Hana cooed softly, crouching closer to scritch his chin but stopped when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye buried under a pile of clothes and felt her heart sink.

 

The metal arm that belonged to McCree.

 

She reached out to examine it and-

Hana let out a yelp when out of nowhere the stranger dropped down right in front of her. He ripped the map out of her hands. Eyes narrowed as he scanned over it and glared at her. He was about to speak before his attention was drawn to the ground.

The bullet had dropped from her pockets and before Hana could react, the man snatched it up.

His eyes went wide the instant he saw the symbol.

“Who sent you?” the man snarled. “What do you want with McCree?” The bird let out another cry, loud and piercing.

“Nothing! I only just met the guy a day ago- what happened to him?!”

“Ha! You really expect me to believe y-?!”

Suddenly he stopped.

His head whipped towards the fading sun, its orange light filtering between the trees, his eyes wide in panic. In one quick motion, he tossed the red cloth at the bird. Jesse squawked as it connected and he was knocked to the ground.

Okay, that was completely out of nowhere.

A muffled groan dragged her attention back to the stranger. Hana flinched as the man buckled to his knees, hands loosening the sash around his waist.

Caution turned to worry when she saw unbridled pain flash across his face.

“Hey, are you okay?” she said, reaching out towards him.

He let out a gasp, curling onto himself and Hana recoiled back at what she saw.

“No way…”

Light surrounded the man- he was changing shape right before her eyes. His hands, his neck was growing _hairier_ , his face morphing into something she could only describe as a snout.

 

What the fuck.

 

She backed away. She could hear the hawk letting out a loud screech but it was impossible to focus on anything other than the man freaking transforming in front of her. Soon the light became too bright, forcing her to shield her eyes.

Everything went dark as the last of sunlight faded but Hana could see the crumpled form stop writhing and slowly pull itself up.

 

Oh.

Okay then.

Before her was the dog from last night. Or the wolf now that Hana could take a good look at it. Yeah, he was definitely a wolf.

Magic was real. Okay. She just met a werewolf. Maybe the crash was really bad after all and this was just a strange concussion-induced dream. But Han made no move to maul her and simply shot her an irritated glare.

He shrugged off all of the ill-fitting clothes except for the ring hanging loosely around his neck, and shuffled towards the spot where the cowboy from last night was now unsuccessfully attempting to hide from sight and shoo the wolf away. Said cowboy was completely naked besides from the red blanket that was roughly wrapped around his waist. McCree was missing his prosthesis… just like how the bird was missing the half of its left wing.

Hana couldn’t help gaping.

“Uh.”

The cowboy froze at the sound. Reluctantly he turned around.

“Welp,“ McCree let out weary sigh and looked down at the wolf, giving Han a tired glare. “You _just_ had to leave me to do all the explainin’, huh?”

Han let out another gruff boof and bumped his head against the cowboy.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never seen Ladyhawke but I’m a sucker for the concept of it.  
> Working on other oneshots (unless they grow in size then welp) but hopefully I’ll get back to my other long fics soon ;D


End file.
